A Month of Fluff
by 3cheersforidiots
Summary: All stories written for the Hogwarts February Event, will contain 28 drabbles, most of the romantic-themed or something like that. Completed!
1. A Letter to Hermione

**February Event** : (object) Card/Love Letter, (action/plot) Receiving a letter from a Secret Admirer

 **Hermione Pairing Club** : Hermione/Theo

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Cards** : Muldoon Cragg – Write about a trio or next-gen era character as the Head of Gryffindor.

 **Hopscotch** : (word) bold

 **The If You Dare Challenge** : 395 (answer)

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Theo

 **Compound Word** s: maybe, inside

 **Homophones** : Sunday, piece, him,

 **Prepositions** : among

 **Verbs** : furrow, recognize, get, neglect, gather

 **Nouns** : patch, writing, office, comment, outcome, answer, lunch

 **Adjectives** : helpless, bold

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her office, behind her desk. Piles of unmarked assignments were scattered all around the table, some with few ink patches on it, some filled with neat writing, and some of it were empty.

The woman was leaning over one of these parchments, and she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration while she wrote side comments here and there. As the Transfigurations professor and Head of Gryffindor, she felt it was necessary to grade everything in time, but even she had to admit that sometimes, it was just a little bit too much.

That was, until she noticed a little letter among the stacks of paper. It was addressed to her, and her heart jumped a bit after she had recognized the writing. It was from _him_.

She had been getting these letters from an anonymous somebody for the last few months, and ever since she had gotten the first one, she has been investigating, with no outcome. This man, who claimed to be her 'Secret Admirer' never even told her his monogram, so she was absolutely helpless.

 _Maybe this time_ , she thought as she carefully ripped open the envelope. Inside laid a neatly folded piece of parchment – as always -, and she eagerly smoothed it out before reading the note.

 _My dearest Hermione,_

 _I am terribly sorry for neglecting you in the last few weeks, I had a few official errands to run, which left me no time for you._

 _But now, I have a bold proposal to ask of you. As you know, we have been exchanging letters for months now, and it is just now that I had gathered the courage to ask you to meet me in person._

 _So, I was thinking, and if you have a few free hours on Sunday, maybe we could meet in Hogsmeade for a lunch. If that is okay with you, then please, send me an answer back as soon as possible._

 _Lots of love,_

 _TN._

Hermione then felt like she was the happiest woman on Earth. Finally, she got a clue on whom her Secret Admirer might be, and if that wasn't enough, he had also given her a chance to meet him.

Only then, she glanced at the piling assignments in front of her. She let out a sigh in defeat.

Work always came first, and she would have lots of time to reply later on anyway.


	2. The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

**A/N: Warnings: Unnecessary alcohol consumption (that's a recurring thing as well), mild swearing.**

 **February Event:** 38\. (emotion/feeling) Passionate + 46. (dialogue) "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."

 **Pairings** : Draco/Ginny

* * *

"I'm not going to force my feelings on her, okay? I'm not the git I was a few years ago," Draco spoke. He was sitting in the cosy living room of his apartment in London, while his best mate, Blaise sipped his bottle of alcohol on the other end of the table. Up until that point, they were both animatedly talking about their everyday lives, that is, until the blond mentioned that had set his eyes on a former Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley.

"That's nice, but then what do you plan to do?" his friend asked with an intrigued glint in his eyes.

"I dunno," Draco shrugged. "I'm not keen on the idea, but I guess I have to start be befriending her."

"Friends?" Blaise snorted. "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends." he exclaimed rather passionately.

"Thanks for telling me that my plan is shitty." Draco retorted. "But I guess you're right," he sighed. "Any other ideas?"

"Glad you asked," his friend let out a smirk. "Because I just happen to have one."


	3. When Hermione Met Her Date from the Inte

**February Event:** (title) When X Met Y + (plot/action) Meeting a spouse/loved one for the first time

* * *

Hermione was waiting just outside of an already closed library in the centre of London. Her nerves were starting to kick in as the seconds passed, as she was waiting for a certain someone to show up.

There was this guy, whom she had been talking to on the internet for the last few weeks, and it was only last week that he finally asked her to meet. She had gladly said yes, and now, she was waiting for him to turn up and ask her the safety question they came up with when arranging the date.

Suddenly, someone quietly tapped on Hermione's shoulder, to which she jumped a bit, then turned to face the man, who smirked at the woman before asking:

"So, can you tell me where Grimmauld Place is?"


	4. You're Mine and I'm Yours

**A/N: I… I don't even know what came over me when I wrote this. Also, the fact that I actually wanted this to be a Tomione is just surreal.**

 **February Event:** (word) Infatuated/Infatuation + (dialogue) "I love you, you belong to me." / "I don't belong to anybody. I'll _never_ let anybody put me in a cage." / "I don't want to put you in a cage; I want to love you!"

 **Hermione Pairings Club:** Hermione/Antonin Dolohov

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **Pairings**. Hermione/Antonin Dolohov

 **Words Instead of Said** : declared

 **Prepositions** : against

 **Adjectives** : uncomfortable, disturbing, bad

* * *

"I'm so glad that you're mine," the man whispered in her ear. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face, and it made her only a bit uncomfortable. Otherwise, she was used to it. It's been a month since she was captured, and there wasn't a day ever since when he wouldn't approach her in a rather disturbing manner. By now, she has gotten used to it.

"You're rather infatuated with the idea of having me all for yourself, aren't you?" she retorted.

"No, I'm infatuated with you," he replied. "I love you, you belong to me."

"I don't belong the anybody," she insisted, stiffening against the kitchen counter. "I'll never let anybody put me in a cage."

"I don't want to put you in a cage," the man explained. "I want to love you."

"Well, too bad," the girl declared. "You know, it's not that easy to pull a Stockholm Syndrome on me."

"We'll have to see about that, then." the man smirked at her before strolling out of the kitchen, leaving her utterly confused.


	5. Preposterous

**Hopscotch** : "That's a first."

 **The Ultimate Hermione Pairing Club** : Hermione/Blaise

 **Favourite Era Bootcamp Challenge** : 29 (romantic)

 **The If You Dare Challenge** : 261 (crazy)

 **February Event** : (word) Heartthrob, (feeling/emotion) Optimistic

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **Pairings** : Hermione/Blaise

 **Compound Words** : newspaper, coffee table, highlight, sometimes, upon

 **Verbs** : throw, understand, betray

 **Adjectives:** preposterous, former, large, dark, optimistic

 **Nouns** : newspaper, coffee table, privacy, title, anger

 **Feelings/Emotions** : optimistic

* * *

"This is preposterous," Hermione exclaimed as she threw the unfolded newspaper on the coffee table with a huff. "Some people really don't know the meaning of privacy."

On the front page of the paper was the title, with its blindingly large letters:

 _Member of the Golden Trio finds love in a former Slytherin?_

Under that, slightly less highlighted, were the words 'Written by Rita Skeeter'. It wasn't really surprising for Hermione, as she was pretty much used to having the woman tamper with her personal space and such, but sometimes she couldn't help letting her anger take over her.

"Just look at this line," she shook her head. " _'It's clear to see that we have something going on between the Brightest Witch of Her Age and the newfound heartthrob of Wizarding Britain, and it is clearly more than platonic. I myself would like to know more about their romantic relationship!'"_ Hermione sighed after reading out the paragraph. "This is crazy. I really don't understand people these days."

"Well, that's a first," the voice of a man came from behind her. Hermione turned around to face him, and she couldn't help letting out a smile upon seeing the features of the man standing in front of her. Dark hair, tanned skin… He looked as sexy as ever. "Hermione Granger, not understanding something? Preposterous indeed," he gave her a wink before continuing. "But, hey, I'm actually feeling quite optimistic about this. At least we won't have to hide it anymore."

Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes when he finished. "You don't understand," she concluded.

"And neither do you, you said it yourself," he shot back, lightly pecking the top of the woman's head. "And that is why I like you so much."

"You're insufferable," Hermione exclaimed, though her smile betrayed her easily.


	6. Valentine's For Fools

**February Event:** (dialogue) "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity." + (restriction) Must take place on Valentine's Day

 **The Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge** : Write about someone who is happy being single.

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club** : (Gold) Hungarian Horntail – Write a story set in Harry's fourth year.

 **The If You Dare Challenge** : 337 (freedom)

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **HP Locations** : Gryffindor Tower

 **Charmed Prompts** : (Dialogue) "Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured." (Action) Writing in a dairy

 **Sex and the City Prompts** : (word) couple

 **Hermione and the Goddamn Patriarchy Prompts:** "More than happy. Excited. Ecstatic even. Positively quivering with anticipation."

 **Compound Words** : notebook, rainbow, whenever, birthday,

 **Verbs** : scribble, happen, despise, loathe, approach, came, survive, desire

 **Adjectives** : excited, ecstatic, opposite, fluffy, cute, sweet, equal, particular, straight, furious, single, honest

 **Nouns** : diary, journal, notebook, rainbow, relationship, freedom

* * *

It was the 14th of February, and every female student in Hogwarts – fourth year and higher, mostly – were happy about it. Actually, more than happy. Excited. Ecstatic even. Positively quivering with anticipation.

Well, everybody, except for Hermione Granger.

Hermione was sitting in her dorm in the Gryffindor Tower, bent over a little notebook, writing frantically in her diary.

If one didn't know Hermione, they would think she was wildly scribbling down something that has happened to her just the other day, or maybe she would be writing about her secret crush and how she thought they locked gazes while walking down the corridor between Arithmancy and Transfigurations classes, but in actuality, it was the exact opposite.

Because, if you knew Hermione Granger, you would know that she despised everything that the Valentine's Day was and stood for. She loathed it with burning passion, she loathed the couples walking around hand in hand in Hogsmeade, she loathed all the cards and such that everybody received that day, and she loathed how it all seemed to be so fluffy and cute and sweet. She positively had the urge to puke rainbows whenever Valentine's Day approached.

Speaking of which, if one ever asked her about love and such, she would have said "I think anybody who falls in love is a freak. It's a crazy thing to do. It's kind of like a form of socially acceptable insanity.", or something like that. She really didn't understand why were people so hyped about having a relationship. It was something that was ought to happen to people from time to time, just like birthdays. Though, birthdays came in equal intervals of time, while relationships worked rather sporadically.

It wasn't that she wouldn't have been interested in one, it was that she didn't need one, and in her mind - at this point of time in particular - it would have come as kind of an inconvenience as well. She had loads of better things to do, like worrying about whether or not Harry would survive the Triwizard Tournament, or trying to keep her grades straight Os.

Aside from that, she had always thought that if two people were in a relationship, then it was something private, and there was no point in showing off. Among other things, this was why she was so furious over Rita Skeeter's article about her and Harry's possible relationship – which was absolutely non-existent, thank you very much.

 _Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured,_ she wrote on the notebook's paper, _and everybody has to experience it on their own._

Truth be told, Hermione wasn't exactly experienced in terms of relationships – though supposed it wasn't all that bad, since she wasn't even 16 yet, so she had plenty of time ahead of her -, but she liked to philosophize about feelings and such, though she chose not to share those with her friends and dorm mates. She doubted they would understand.

But she liked to be single, in retrospect. Yes, she did go with Viktor to the Yule Ball, and she did enjoy herself, but she never looked at him as more than a friend. They had already talked about that before.

And, to be honest, she felt like not being committed to somebody gave her some kind of freedom. She didn't have to please anybody, and she could do whatever her heart desired, without having to give a damn about what other people thought.

 _Yes, it is definitely a nice feeling to be single_ , she thought as she let the journal fall onto her bedsheets.


	7. No Way Out

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Myths and Legends Assignment #4 – Sirens – Write a Veela AU for anybody except for the Delacours. (extra prompts: (dialogue) "I'm a damsel; I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day.", (word) worship)

 **Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Club** : (Silver) Pansy Parkinson – Write about Pansy Parkinson.

 **February Event** : (dialogue) "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter.", (object) Bouquet of Flowers

 **The If You Dare Challenge** : 553 (fake friendship)

 **Fill the Calendar Challenge** : February 22 – Write about Pansy Parkinson.

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **Nouns:** flower, bouquet, routine, perception, ancestor, descendant, appearance, principle, daffodil, attention, fame

 **Adjectives** : boring, long, blond, horrible, greedy

 **Verbs** : crumple, treat, realize, reject

* * *

She stared at the bouquet of flowers in front of her with a rather blank expression. Any other girl would have been happy if they had ever gotten something so thoughtful, but for her, it was becoming a daily routine and she was starting to become tired of it, so, she quickly transfigured the batch of daffodils into a piece of parchment, which she crumpled before throwing it in her bag.

"Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter," noted Tracey Davis, one of her dormmates. "I know it's boring and I know it's annoying, but hey, at least you should wait until we get back in the Common Room."

"I'm over and done with that stage," Pansy replied. "Look, I already tried that, and it didn't work. Maybe they'll learn to leave me alone if I publicly reject them. I'm sure you'd be looking at it the same way if it was you who had just happened to be a descendant of a Veela."

"I guess," Tracey shrugged. "By the way, can I ask you something?" Pansy seemed to be contemplating for a bit before she nodded hastily. "How come people had realized you were – air quotes – breathtakingly beautiful only recently? I mean, the Veela blood has always been in you."

"Well, from what Mother told me, it has to do with the fact that people's perception of me only changed after I had been informed about my ancestry. She told me that it was probably because my Veela blood comes from my grand-grandmother and so, my appearance didn't change until somebody had told me about my ancestors," Pansy explained. "Though, I'm not sure. I never understood these kinds of things."

"True enough, though, I'm surprised your hair isn't blond yet," Tracey pointed out. "I mean; most Veelas have light-coloured hair. You know, if you had blond hair, I would think you're Draco's long lost sister instead of his girlfriend."

"That would be weird," Pansy furrowed her eyebrows. "But this," she pointed at the crumbled parchment in her bag. "Is going down the bladder as soon as I finish breakfast."

"I never understood your attitude towards Gryffindors," Tracey rolled her eyes. "Not all of them are horrible, you know. That Seamus guy, for example, he's positively bearable."

"Please, they're full of mudbloods and blood traitors," Pansy retorted. "I wouldn't associate with them, if I were you."

"Never understood that either," Tracey muttered. "It's like you have a phobia of people whose principles differ from yours. They're not cannibalistic monsters. Seriously, whenever you talk about them, you sound like a goddamn damsel in distress, like they were going to go on a rampage and eat you, or whatnot."

"I'm a damsel; I'm in distress," Pansy declared. "I can handle this. Have a nice day," she said as she rose from her seat and slung his bag over her head. "And see you at Potions."

With that, she slipped out of the Great Hall in search for the nearest washroom, where she could finally flush her present down the toilet, once and for all.

Truth be told, she never expected this whole Veela-business to go down this way. At first, she had been ecstatic when she received the news, but after a while, it had become more and more frustrating, with all the inappropriate looks, letters of worship and offers of fake friendships she had gotten.

Before, she had been positively craving for some kind of attention – among other things, this was why she had been more than happy to have found a boyfriend in Draco – and before, she had loathed everybody who 'stole' all the fame from her. Before, she couldn't quite comprehend why popular people would be whining about being popular, but now, she finally understood.

It was quite hard for Pansy to admit that she had been wrong – especially for herself -, but after a while, she had been able to see her previous assumptions as a life lesson she had learned the hard way. Though, it didn't stop her from hating a few famous people in particular, like Harry Potter. There were a few things that just couldn't be changed in a matter of mere days.

At first, when she had gotten her first presents while eating breakfast, she had been surprised, and maybe a tad bit too full of herself. That caused what few of friends she had had to turn away from her completely, except for maybe one or two people – like Tracey. It was only then that she had realized that she might have been too greedy, and it was also then that she had started to simply throw away everything she received.

For Pansy, being part-Veela was both a blessing and a curse.


	8. Meet Me By The Lake

**A/N: Quick note, in case you don't understand how I meddled with canon to do this (trust me, I hate to explain my stories, I just feel like I need to this time). This one takes place in 6th year, in which Hermione and Cormac had had a few dates after Ron got together with Lavender (because Hermione tried to spite him), and then they broke it off afterwards. Aaand that should do.**

 **February Event** : (quote) "My six words love story: I can't imagine life without you." (Unknown), (plot/action) Going on a romantic date

 **Hopscotch** : a boat (location), tomato (object), sorting (word), flame (word), promise (Word)

 **The Ultimate Hermione Pairing Club** : Hermione/Cormac

* * *

Hermione never thought she would agree to go on another date with Cormac McLaggen. She didn't intend to either, but she had made a promise at the beginning of the schoolyear, and she wasn't going to back down. After all, The Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor for a reason.

And so, this was how she ended up in the Hogwarts boathouse on a chilly night in March, approximately at midnight.

It was about a week ago, when she had gotten a letter from Cormac, inviting her on this date. At first, she was just going to write a simple decline, because honestly, she really didn't want to spend her time with a git, but she – though reluctantly so -, had to accept it after he subtly reminded her of their talk in October.

* * *

 _The moon shone brightly on the dark night sky, its rays breaking the eternal darkness that were the shadows of the Hogwarts Castle and the Forbidden Forest. The moonshine danced brightly on the surface of the Black lake as well, shedding light onto the faces of the two teenagers, sitting in a boat which was floating lightly in the middle of the lake._

" _My six word love story: I can't imagine life without you," the boy said, softly smiling at the girl sitting beside him._

" _Come on now, you're just being cheesy," the girl answered, laughing heartily. "If I really wanted to, I think I could say something similar, like the flame in your eye is burning me up like a wildfire, or something."_

" _I think," Cormac countered. "That you should be a poet."_

" _And now you're making me turn red like a tomato," Hermione said._

" _Nah, you're pretty, tomatoes aren't;" the boy winked. "Hey, Hermione."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Can you promise me something?" He asked in a hopeful tone._

" _Um, sure, what is it?" Hermione inquired._

" _Promise me that someday, we'll come back here and we'll have another date like this," he said. "Because, you know, I really enjoyed myself tonight."_

" _I did as well," Hermione nodded. "You know what? Okay. At some point in the future, we'll have a date like this again."_

* * *

What a shame that not a month later, Cormac had been seen with another girl.

And it was one thing to break her heart – though it was already shredded into pieces even before that -, but to have the guts to ask her out again, that was just preposterous.

And so, Hermione still cursed herself for being placing honesty over her own comfort. And the feeling didn't subside when Cormac appeared in front of her, holding a petunia in his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked, reaching for Hermione's arm.

"I guess," she sighed. "But just so you know, you shouldn't expect anything from this date. You can't play the same game with me twice."

 _Damn right he can't_ , she added silently. _Especially not if he ruins his second chance._


	9. Opportunities

**A/N: So, I'm absolutely exhausted right now and I have literally no energy left, but I wanted to finish my Hopscotch story in time, so yeah. Forgive me if this turns out to be crappy. Oh, and please, don't ask for setting explanation. I can't do that right now :'D**

 **Hopscotch** : (character) Cho Chang, (location) France, (dialogue) "It flew away from me."

 **February Event** : (plot/action): Femme: having a necklace put around your neck, (colour) Magenta

 **The Ultimate Hermione Pairings Club:** Hermione/Cho

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **Pairings:** Hermione/Cho

 **Colour Prompts** : magenta, red

 **Adjectives** : perfect

 **Nouns:** lips, lipstick, holiday, childhood, progress, lock, date

* * *

Cho was staring at herself in the mirror, trying to fix her already perfect makeup. She looked at the magenta coloured eyeshadow, her full lips with bright red lipstick on it, and her straight, black hair as its beauteous locks fell down on her shoulders. It simply wouldn't do for her to step out of her hotel room without looking astonishing, especially not while she was on a holiday in Paris.

And even if that alone wasn't enough reason for her to look perfect, she would still have to try, since her – hopefully – soon to be girlfriend, Hermione Granger had come with her as well. Actually, Hermione had been the one who suggested the visit France, since it reminded her of her childhood and her vacations with her parents.

And on that night in particular, Cho was planning on making everything go without a mistake, as it was just a few days ago that she had agreed to go on a date with her, and she was not going to throw this opportunity out the window, that much she knew already.

Whenever she would rant about how she wanted out of the friendzone to Marietta, she would just stare at her incredulously, and then she would tell her to just make the goddamn move the next time the opportunity presented itself. And then, a few days later, she would ask why Cho hasn't made progress yet, and Cho would simply reply by saying "It flew away from me. The opportunity, I mean."

But not this time. This time, everything would go just fine, or even better – at least that's what she hoped.

And so, with a last glance at the mirror, Cho clasped her necklace behind her neck, and with a small smile, she opened the bathroom door.


	10. Don't Fret Over It

**A/N: Oh, well, I dunno how this one turned out. I kind of had an idea, and then… I dunno. Nevertheless, enjoy.**

 **February Event** : (lyric) "If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, face it" – Jason Mraz, (emotion/feeling) comforted

 **The Ultimate Hermione Pairing Club** : Hermione/Colin

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **Pairings** : Hermione/Colin

* * *

"Hey, Colin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked of the boy sitting in a dark corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was almost 11 PM at night, and she had been doing her Arithmancy Extra Credit just a while ago, before she noticed him quietly weeping.

"S-She… She rejected me," the boy muttered, his tears still spilling all over his face. "And it was in front of everyone, and… It was so humiliating…"

"Who was it?" she asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It was… It was Ginny," he admitted. "But please, don't tell her about it. I don't want her to think I'm a coward."

"Oh, you're not a coward," Hermione reassured the boy. "Asking her out in public was brave of you," she said.

"You think so?" the boy looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Hey, if it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, brace it, if it's a broken heart, face it. That's what my mum once told me. It's all going to be okay."

Colin couldn't help letting out a smile. It's been a while since he had been comforted by anyone, really, and he had to admit he liked the feeling. Maybe it was indeed going to be okay.


	11. Gossip Nights

**Hopscotch** : painting nails (action), formation (word)

 **February Event:** (lyric) "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies", (object) Cherubs

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **Colour Prompts** : brick red

 **Exclamations** : ugh

 **Compound Words** : anything

 **Verbs** : drown, sound, inspect, shoot, remark

 **Adjectives** : awkward, opened, huge, less

* * *

"And on Valentine's Day, I got a letter from him. And can you guess what it said? It said "I'll drown my beliefs to have your babies." Can you guess how awkward was that?" Lavender asked from Parvati.

The two of them were sitting on the Brown girl's bunk bed, a couple of already opened bottles of nail polish hovering beside them.

"Ugh, Merlin, that sounds horrible," Parvati answered. "Do you have the card with you?"

"Sure," Lavender exclaimed, as she picked out the brick red-coloured bottle out of the bunch. "There you go. It's preposterous, isn't it? This is the most horrendous thing humankind has seen ever since the formation of magical societies."

Before answering, Parvati carefully inspected the paper she was holding. The colour theme was mainly based around baby pink, and on the front page, the letter had a few chubby cherubs drawn on it, shooting arrows in different directions. In the middle laid a huge heart, with the words "Happy Valentine's!" printed on it.

"Well, you're right about one thing, this does not look good," she remarked, throwing the paper back on the sheets. "But I think it was thoughtful," she sighed dreamily. "I would do almost anything to get a letter like this from the guy."

"Okay, yes, I'll admit that he looks nice and all," Lavender explained. "But this is just not stylish enough. You know, I have standards," she continued, while she started painting her left thumb.

"Yeah. Never expected less of you," Parvati nodded as she picked another bottle of nail polish as well.


	12. Mark My Love

**February Event:** (plot/action) Getting a tattoo with/of/for a spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend, (emotion) challenged

 **Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge** : Month 3/Boy: Write about a slash pairing with characters of your choice.

* * *

"So, Padfoot, are you saying this thing with our dear Moony is going to be a lasting one?" James asked of his black-haired friend, who was sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. "I thought you didn't like commitment."

"The stress is on 'did', Prongs," Sirius noted. "I thought I didn't want anything serious either, but this is different. You know, I think the problem may have been that I had been trying with the wrong gender."

"Whatever you say, Padfoot," James laughed as he threw his hands in the air. "Hey, mate? I got a challenge for you."

"I'm all ears," Sirius grinned at his best friend.

"In order to show us your devotion to our dear friend Remus," James started. "I challenge you to get a tattoo of him on your left bicep."

"Are you trying to make me feel challenged?" Sirius asked. "Because you're failing miserably. But challenge accepted, and you can accompany me as a witness as well."

* * *

"Are you actually doing this?" James asked his friend once again, the two of them standing in front of a tattoo parlour in London.

"'Course I am, Prongs," Sirius nodded determinedly. "Though, I reworked your idea of the tattoo of Moony, and I'm getting a wolf on my arm instead of the pretty face of his. It's still Moony, after all."

"I think he'll appreciate the sentiment alright," James nodded. "So, you ready to go?"

"Sure," Sirius answered. "And never hesitate to ask me to get another tattoo again."


	13. Late

**February Event:** (dialogue) "You're late."/" You're stunning."/" You're forgiven.", (colour) Rose Red

 **Chocolate Frog Cards Club** : (Gold) Giant Squid – The Black Lake must be the primary location of your story.

* * *

Lavender was lightly tapping his feet on the grass. It was half past ten in the evening, and she had been waiting there, right beside the Black Lake for fifteen minutes straight, and her boyfriend still hadn't shown up.

She was getting more and more tired by the minute, and although she kept trying to steer her thoughts in different directions, mostly by gazing at her pocket mirror, trying to find a flaw in her already perfectly straightened, dirty blond hair and her rose red lipstick, but after a while, even that had gotten boring.

It was then, that she let out a sigh, and decided that she wouldn't agree to go on after curfew dates ever again.

And it also didn't quite help that as time went on, the weather became chillier and chillier, and aside from a warming charm she had learnt from Hermione, there was nothing to warm her up.

And so, it was only when she had finally decided she would head back to the castle, and would deal with her apparently forgetful boyfriend later that she noticed movement coming from behind her.

She turned to face the person who had interrupted her thoughts, and when she did, she was mildly shocked to see her boyfriend, Ron Weasley standing in front of her with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You're late," Lavender exclaimed after she had wiped the surprised expression from her face.

"You're stunning," came the answer from the redhead.

"You're forgiven," Lavender sighed. "I thought we were going to meet here, at the Black Lake at quarter past ten?"

"Yeah, we were, but um…" Ron tried to explain. "I had a few things to discuss with Harry and Hermione. Sorry."

"I don't like the amount of time you're spending with that girl," Lavender shook her head resignedly. "Whatever. What have you planned for tonight?"

"Have you ever tried sailing in a boat on the lake?" the redhead asked, holding up a chain of keys in his right. "Hagrid gave me the keys to the boathouse."

"Seems interesting," Lavender contemplated. "Fine. Just don't be late next time, because I'm already freezing and I'm sure my makeup is already too messed up."


	14. Apples are Better

**A/N: So, I seem to get apple prompts a lot these days, so the idea pretty much came from that one one-shot I've written where Lorcan eats an apple while conversing with Molly II and Lucy. Oh, well. Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 200**

 **Hopscotch** : (title) Apples are Better

 **Chocolate Frog Card Club** : (Bonus) Lysander Scamander – Write about Lysander.

 **February Event** : (object) Ribbon, (colour) Baby Pink

* * *

Lysander was currently sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall, staring at the letter in front of him rather incredulously.

It was a baby pink coloured letter with a bright red ribbon on it, and the smell of some exorbitant-smelling perfume was oozing from it. Next to the paper, there was a block of chocolate, wrapped in similar colours.

The boy eyed the gifts, which his owl plopped in front of him not five minutes ago, when the daily Owl Post arrived, then turned to face his twin, Lorcan, who was eating his breakfast with a smug smile on his face.

"So, you say you've got a secret admirer, Lys'?" Lorcan asked. "How nice of them."

"Don't even start," Lysander shook his head. "It's not even the sentiment that I don't appreciate, but they clearly don't know I'm lactose intolerant if they send me milk chocolate."

"What a shame," Lorcan answered. "But I'm sure you wouldn't look like somebody just punched your pet owl in the face if it was an apple instead."

"I'm not looking like somebody punched Zeus in the face," Lysander retorted. "As I said, I appreciate the sentiment. But yeah, apples are much better."


	15. Love, Actually

**A/N: I've never actually read The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen (though that may change now), so I've gotten every piece if info from Wikipedia. Enjoy.**

 **February Event** : (quote) (quote) "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." (Sarah Dessen), (title) Love, Actually

 **Hopscotch:** (object) candle, (word) chocolate

* * *

" _There is never a time or place for true love. It always happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment,"_ Harry mused, while blowing out a candle on the commode.

There was a storm outside, the electricity wasn't working, and so, much like what muggles would do, he and Hermione had decided to light the living room up with simple candles, without magic. It gave the room a much cosier feeling, and there was just enough light for the two of them to read out lines from their favourite books, as Hermione had suggested.

"Did you really just quote from _The Truth About Forever?"_ she inquired, raising her eyebrows questionably.

"Yes, why?" Harry replied, trying to wipe off the grin from his face, with little success.

"I never perceived you to be the romantic type," Hermione smiled softly. "Or, you may have just known that I love this book as much as Remus loves chocolate."

"I may have indeed," Harry nodded, still grinning like an idiot. "But I can prove you that I've actually read it."

"Oh, really?" Hermione retorted playfully. "What is it about then?"

"It's about a girl, who lost her father," Harry started. "And how she finds somebody else when she and her boyfriend takes a break."

"Not bad, but actually," Hermione smiled back. "I'd say it's about love."


	16. She's the Man

**A/N: Yes, I'm on a fluffy Harry/Hermione roll. Don't you dare stop me.**

 **February Event** : (title) She's the Man, (object) Engagement/Promise/Wedding Ring

* * *

"Um, Hermione?" asked a slightly dishevelled-looking Ron Weasley. He was wearing a tuxedo, which was – at least according to him – bloody uncomfortable, and his ginger mop of hair was brushed back neatly. "I hate to bother you right before your wedding, but we have a problem with the wedding rings down there."

"What have you done, this time?" she rolled her eyes and retorted, her left hand still in her hair, trying to flatten a few of her unruly curls. "I swear to Merlin, if you've lost it again, I'm going to… You didn't lose it, did you?"

A few moments of silence passed, in which Ron tried to look as guilty as he could, while the woman's eyes narrowed with every passing second.

"You did," Hermione sighed finally. "I honestly can't believe you, Ronald Bilius Weasley. I gave you one task, and one task only, and you couldn't even do so much to keep yourself to it. Now you tell me, what are we going to do?"

"Well," Ron began. "I could go look for it. Or I could ask Harry."

"You can't just go and ask _the groom_ to find the wedding rings for you," Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Do you remember where you las left them?"

"Um… I…" Ron muttered, then his eyes lit up and he dug his hand in his pockets. "There you go, I pocketed them, because I was afraid I'd lose them. Thanks, Hermione, you're the best!" he grinned at his best friend happily, before shutting the door behind himself.

Hermione simply shook her head before turning back to the mirror in front of her.

"Men these days," she sighed as she ran the hairbrush through her locks one more time.


	17. The Pick-Up Codex

**A/N: Well, this turned out to be more comedy than romance, but this will have to do :') Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 463**

 **February Event** : (genre) Romantic Comedy, (object) Lingerie

 _ **Gringotts:**_

 **Words Instead of said** : barked

 **HP Pick-Up Lines** : "My love for you burns like a dying phoenix", "Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff", "I don't know about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get into yours"

* * *

"Our dear Padfoot," James stood up from the table in Three Broomsticks, around which the Marauders were sitting with four bottles of firewhiskey in front of them. "As this day marks your 17th birthday, let me present you with the self-made Pick-Up Codex, made by none other than our friends Moony, Wormtail," he gestured to the remaining two boys at the table, who grinned back at him. "and of course myself. And, to make reading our book worth it, I pose you a challenge, which is to get the next with to whom you speak to go on a date with you, using only extracts from the Codex. What do you say?"

"Challenge accepted," Sirius burst out laughing. "Now, pass me that Codex, I want to have a good laugh."

"Oh, wait," James continued. "I've gotten you booze too," he said, conjuring a bottle of champagne on the table. "Straight from Dad's collection, you better appreciate it."

James handed the book and the alcohol to Sirius with a rather huge grin, which indicated that the challenge wasn't going to be easy, even for the Gryffindor King of Plays. But of course, it wouldn't have been Sirius if he didn't accept. And so, with an equally huge grin, he opened the book, and decided to read out a few of his immediate favourite lines.

" _My love for you burns like a dying phoenix_ , this is my favourite so far," he barked. " _Do you know the Petrificus Totalus spell? Because you make me stiff, I don't know about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get into yours…_ Seriously, where did you guys get these from?"

"It's all courtesy of you," Remus smiled. "We just made a compilation of your best ones."

"These are all so beautiful," Sirius grinned back. "So, who should be my next target."

"Hmm, how about Marlene over there?" Peter pointed at the blond-haired Ravenclaw, who just happened to walk in the bar at that exact moment. "You haven't gotten her on your list yet."

"Great idea, my friend," Sirius nodded. "Well, I have errand to attend now. Watch me nail her," he sent wink in the girl's direction, after which he quickly strolled after her.

"Do you think he'll get her on a date?" Peter asked of his two remaining friend, after they watched Sirius plop down next to the Ravenclaw with his trademark grin.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second," Remus shook his head. "I have no idea how he does it, but it works every time."

oOo

 _A week later_

"So, are you actually going to Hogsmeade with McKinnon?" James asked Sirius. The four Marauders were now sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating their usual Saturday breakfast.

"Sure I am," Sirius nodded. "Challenge completed."


	18. Beauty and the Beast

**Word count: 130**

 **February Event** : (title) Beauty and the Beast, (word) Lovesick

 **Hermione Granger Pairing Club** : Hermione/Fenrir

* * *

They had a kind of love-hate relationship, that one's for sure.

Sometimes, she couldn't help but love him, when he looked at her like he was ready to devour her whole.

She also loved him when he begged for her to forgive him for his petty crimes he had committed, looking like a lovesick puppy waiting for their owner to come back home and play with them.

Other times, she absolutely and utterly hated him.

When he said it was all for the pack, when he said it all had to be done, when he searched for excuses, those times, she felt like her decision was all in vain. Those times, she felt like it was not worth it.

She hated to love him, and she loved to hate him.


	19. Sing Along

**Word count: 231**

 **A/N: It's a bit weird that I have to up my fluff game again (for a little while, at least) because I need to finish the February Event by the week, so yeah. I guess what I'll do is just write a shitload of Harmony, because it's a pretty basic ship and it's easy to write fluff with. *sigh***

 **February Event** : (lyric) "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home", (lyrics) "I count your eyelashes secretly, With every one I whisper "I love you"

* * *

" _And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home,_ " Hermione quietly hummed to the rhythm of the Depeche Mode sing coming from the radio, while she flipped the pancake in the frying pan she was holding.

"Oh, you're having an 80s morning?" came a voice from the doorway, to which Hermione stopped singing abruptly and spun around, only to come face to face with a grinning Harry. He had clearly just woken up, if nothing else, his bed hair was the perfect indicator, but still, he wore a smile that Hermione had always found rather cute.

"I thought you weren't such a morning person," Hermione retorted playfully, placing the pancakes on a plate.

"I'm not," Harry replied. "Except for when you make pancakes while singing Depeche Mode."

"Well, at least I don't have to deal with your usual, gruffy behaviour," Hermione shrugged. "Oh, I like this song too," she said, quietly continuing her humming when the next song came on the little radio on the kitchen counter.

"R.E.M?" Harry inquired again. "You're a sucker for their lyrics, aren't you?"

"Why yes, yes I am," Hermione replied. " _I count your eyelashes secretly, with every one I whisper "I love you";_ isn't it beautiful?" Harry didn't reply first, he only let out a hearty laugh.

"Sure it is," he answered after his laughter died down. "But this is how we love you."


	20. Friends With Benefits

**Word count: 171**

 **A/N: As I said, Harmony trash. And I can't write smut to save my life, so I'm stuck with post-smut awkwardness. Ayy.**

 **February Event:** (title) Friends with Benefits, (quote) "To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed."

* * *

 _"To be your friend was all I ever wanted; to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." - Valerie Lombardo_

"So... What happened last night... What does it make us?" asked a very troubled looking Hermione from his best friend, who looked just as equally troubled.

"I dunno," Harry answered. "I mean, if you want to continue it, or something. But it's okay if it was just a one-night stand, or if you think it was just a mistake, then we can just forget about it."

"No, that's not it," Hermione sighed. "It's just that we were both kind of angry, and I'm not sure where our feelings stand now."

"Me neither," Harry shrugged. "But I wouldn't mind."

"I guess," Hermione replied with a sigh. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I can promise you, it won't ruin anything," Harry said. "So, friends with benefits?"

"I guess," Hermione repeated after biting her lip thoughtfully. "If that makes you happy."

"It does. You do," Harry nodded with a smile.


	21. Not Your Average Holdiay

**Word count: 135**

 **February Event** : (emotion/feeling) Provocative, (dialogue) "What kind of hotel sells condoms?" / "My favorite kind of place."

* * *

"Nope, I did not sign up for this," Marlene exclaimed, her trunks, packed with various clothes and other necessities, quietly standing behind her. "I mean, honestly. What kind of hotel sells condoms?"

"My favourite kind of place," Sirius replied with his trademark grin. "And I think it may come in handy."

"You know, I really don't like you when you're being provocative," Marlene huffed.

"Oh, but I'm always provocative, I thought you knew that already," Sirius winked. "And this is precisely why you love me."

"Shut up."

"Come on, you can't deny it," Sirius teased. "You love my pretty face."

"You know how could you make me love your pretty face better? If it wasn't in my own," Marlene sighed. "Come on, let's just get the keys, you can buy whatever condoms you want later."


	22. Always the Wrong Moment

**Word count: 254**

 **February Event** : (quote) "No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it." + (plot/action) Getting lipstick all over significant other's face/neck, then being rudely interrupted by friend/relative

 **The Ultimate Hermione Pairing Club** : Hermione/Marcus Flint

* * *

"I've always wondered why you chose me to date, of all people," Marcus, who was sitting in the armchair mused. "I mean, I come from a family full of former Death Eaters and blood purist, while you're a muggleborn. You hated my guts in Hogwarts."

"I didn't even hate you as much as I did a few other people," Hermione replied. "Not even remotely. But you know, I don't judge based on your ancestors, only on you as a person."

"And do you like me as a person?" Marcus smirked.

"I might," Hermione giggled.

"Oh, really?" Marcus teased.

"Yeah," she said, while walking over to the man and pecking him on the lips. "No matter what has happened. No matter what you have done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it."

"I love you too," he replied, grabbing the girl's waist and pulling her down into a searing kiss. Just as Hermione started to make her way down his throat though, a knock came from the direction of the entrance, and only a moment later, a familiar redhead popped her head in the room.

"Hey, Hermione, I need you with something in the kitchen," Ginny called before noticing the very position of her friends. "Wrong moment?"

"Maybe," Hermione forced a smile on her face before sighing. "Okay, I'll come and help you in a minute, Gin," she said, while making her way over to the door. "You guys are hopeless when it comes to making a dish."


	23. Challenge

**Word count: 140**

 **February Event** : (object) Heart-Shaped Glasses, (emotion/feeling) Frisky

* * *

 _Dear Messrs Weasley and Weasley,_

 _As both of you might know, the 14th of February, which marks Valentine's day will be on next week's Friday. And as such, I would like to pose you a challenge, seeing as you're both notoriously famed pranksters._

 _I want you to do the greatest and pinkest prank you could possibly come up with, and for that, you can only use these heart-shaped glasses I've sent you with this note, and everything that is attached to it. Of course, I'll let you use magic, but nothing else._

 _I'm looking forward to what you come up with._

 _Good luck,_

 _One of Your Admirers._

"What do you think, Georgie? Make you feel frisky enough?" Fred asked from his twin after throwing the note down onto his bunk bed.

"Positively frisky. Let's do it," came the answer.


	24. Why So Inappropiate

**A/N: I don't even know anymore. I just want to finish the 29 drabbles today (and I still have to help Sherri out, so that's even more), and this is the next to last, and I'm already exhausted. I don't even know. But enjoy.**

 **Word count: 100**

 **February Event** : (object) Lingerie, (dialogue) "I love you."/" I love you more."/" Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love."

 **The Ultimate Hermione Pairing Club** : Hermione/Piers Polkiss

* * *

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," she replied.

"Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love," he retorted with a grin. "And I got you something entirely inappropriate."

"That is inappropriate," she said after she had ripped the wrapping paper off. "But why would you get me knickers? Last time I checked, you didn't care about what underwear I have."

"I really don't," he shrugged. "But it would definitely look pretty on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But I'll be more than happy if you just give me a hand-me-down book next time."


	25. My Fair Lady

**A/N: Aaand done with my obligatory part. The next one is just the bonus.**

 **Word count: 152**

 **February Event** : (title) My Fair Lady, (emotion) Elated

 **The Ultimate Hermione Pairing Club** : Hermione/Gabrielle Delacour

* * *

Whenever she looked at her, she made her feel elated. Every time, they spoke, she felt like she was in a happy bubble that nobody could burst. Every time she comforted her when she was feeling down, it made her heart swell at the thought of having somebody who actually cared about her.

She wanted her to feel the same way, but she knew it was too much to ask. After all, her crush was too old for her. She knew she would never use the Veela powers she had inherited on her, because it wouldn't be fair. She respected her more than that.

She loved her with all her might, but she didn't want to torment her with that. Maybe it was hopeless, but she wanted her to be happy, and she didn't want to stand in her way.

Her fair lady would be happy, even if it costed her happiness.


	26. My Sweet Gift

**A/N: So, yeah, these last five will be my bonuses. The ideas and titles belong to Sherri (Sherri3555); I was just the one who implemented it ;) Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 155**

 **February Event:** (plot/action) Femme: having a necklace put around her neck, (word) Affection/Affectionate

* * *

The necklace she was holding in her hand held quite a bittersweet memory for her.

It reminded her of the girl, who used to be her best friend and her childhood crush. That is, until she had left. She had left, but it wasn't because she didn't care about her or their other friends, it was because she needed some alone-time and because she wanted to see the world, she wanted to do some good at other places as well.

The bijou she gave her was the parting gift, with a medallion on it, which had an otter and a horse engraved on it. Their patronuses. It wasn't much, but she has held the necklace with affection ever since she had gotten it.

As she looked in the mirror after clasping it behind her neck, memories flooded her once again, but she flushed them down. She would wear the necklace with pride, not with regret.


	27. Shopping and Modelling

**Idea and title belongs to Sherri3555, I just implemented it ;) Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 154**

 **February Event** : (object) Lingerie, (emotion) Sensitive

 **The Ultimate Hermione Pairing Club** : Hermione/Michael Corner

* * *

"Nope, I'm not going to shop with you," Michael shook his head. "Even you can't persuade me to do that."

"But I need you, if I want to buy you a new tuxedo for Ginny's wedding," Hermione insisted. Then, when she saw that there was no way she could succeed, she threw in a rather bold idea. "Okay, what if I let you choose the things I buy for myself?"

Michael rolled his eyes before answering. "Okay, fine. Just don't be sensitive about it."

"So, how about this?" Michael held up the lacy fabric between two of his fingers.

"No, I'm not trying that… thing on. No way," Hermione shook her head in disdain.

"But you said you would, that's why I'm here in the first place," Michael teased. "Not keeping your promises is a bad thing, Hermione."

"Ah, okay, fine," she threw her hands in the air. "We're never doing this again.


	28. Bad at Love

**A/N: Idea and title belongs to Sherri355, I just implemented it ;) (though, I had to change the title a bit so as not to interfere with the guidelines because of profanity and all. Whatever) Enjoy.**

 **Word count: 129**

 **February Event** : (lyric) "I count your eyelashes secretly; with every one I whisper _I love you_ ", (object) Cherubs

"And then he sang this song by R.E.M to me; it was so romantic!" Ginny exclaimed, her grin wide as she looked at her best friend, who gazed at her rather exasperatedly. "The lyrics were so beautiful, listen: _I count your eyelashes secretly; with every one I whisper "I love you""_

"Yeah, it does sound romantic," Hermione nodded with a sigh.

"Aw, why are you being so depressive today? Surely, he gave you something romantic as well," Ginny said.

"Well, yeah. He gave me this cherub medal. But honestly, I really didn't want anything, especially not something so impersonal," Hermione explained.

"Well, you know how much of an airhead he can be sometimes. But it's okay, at least he tried, didn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione sighed.


End file.
